NAHDO, with the assistance of a distinguished Panel of Experts, will address the feasibility of linking public and private research-related health data bases. The Panel will discuss the uses and value of merged data bases and identify factors technical, political, and administrative - that could impede or promote the development of linked data bases. NAHDO will identify major research-related data bases maintained in the public and private sectors. This project will provide the Secretary of DHHS with much of the information needed to respond to the Congressional mandate in Public Law 101-239, which directs the Secretary to report (by December, 1990) on the feasibility of linking research-related data bases. The Secretary also is charged to promote uniformity and comparability of health data by developing standards for definitions, reporting formats, and procedures to ensure security, confidentiality and accuracy consistent with the goal of supporting research on health care outcomes and medical effectiveness. The report of the Panel will provide an assessment of the current situation, which the Secretary needs to develop a practical agenda for improving the quality of health data, research on medical outcomes and ultimately, patient care. The determination of variations in medical practice and its effect on patient outcomes requires a population-based health data set. State-level hospital discharge data bases are an excellent source of research-related data that can and should be used to conduct such determinations. This project will benefit health services researchers by providing them with useful information on the statistical characteristics of existing data bases and the type of data available from major public and private research related data bases. As part of the project, NAHDO will revise (update) its Resource Manual on state health data organizations for use by health researchers. Establishing the Panel will provide long-lasting, intangible benefits by bringing together major collectors of health data from the public and private sectors. The exchange of information and ideas will help improve the quality of health data used in health services research.